Telekinesis
*Devyn Francis *Hobart *Zechariah Aelius |era= |affiliation=}} Telekinesis was a neutral ability that most mutants had which allowed them to move and otherwise manipulate physical objects, air currents, air pressure and air pockets, as well as creating and/or controlling physical forces, such as pressure, friction, kinetic energy, and even gravity, all with the power of the side they served. The ability was virtually ubiquitous among mutated individuals and organizations, though the techniques could differ greatly. It had a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. Description The primary purpose of most telekinetic powers was to manipulate physical matter, allowing the user to touch, hold and otherwise move a target. Mutants could use this ability to push, pull, and lift targets, as well as to stop or redirect projectiles. It could also be used to disarm or attack opponents. It could also be used as a method of defense for the user or the target. For a sufficiently skilled or powerful practitioner, the size and weight of the object did not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of cabbage to a P-80 skyfighter. Telekinesis also entailed exerting and defying physical forces without physical contact and from a distance, with the strength and intensity of this force causing the feats performed with it range from making small to medium sized objects float or levitate weightlessly through air and space, to freezing the motion of moving targets in order to immobilize them, to crushing metal machinery with extreme amounts of pressure. This manipulation of force can also be enough to generate shockwaves, vibrations and even seismic energy, as well as concussive or even explosive force, which could be used to repel, damage or destroy targets. In addition, telekinesis also utilized air to achieve its affects by compressing or pressurizing it, as well as manipulating its currents and pockets. This allowed a user to perform feats such as creating explosive bursts of force or powerful winds. Not only could it be utilized for attack, but telekinesis could allow a user to create a field or barrier of physical force with various sizes shapes and intensities for defense. Applications Telekinesis had an extraordinary number of applications, including the following powers: Movement-related powers These powers were used to move objects, people, and so on. They could be used in both a utility-oriented manner, or as a form of attack. Move Object The basic use of telekinesis that involved stretching out one’s feelings through their powers to take physical hold of a targeted object or objects, exerting one’s will on it so that it performed as the user wished. The superpower functioned on the theory that both the Light and Dark sides react to a mutant’s strength of will, allowing a user to apply their power with their mind to some other space or object. While this use can allow a target to exert force on a target as if a user where physically interacting with it, it can also be used to suspend force already exerted on a target, such as gravity, allowing a user to levitate a target, defying its weight, or to attract and repel an object in a similar manner to magnetic force. Mean King managed to stop a knife thrown by Avara just before it reached the head of Hell Burnbottom during a mission. Telekinetic summon A telekinetic ability that could cause a material body to draw close to the user. The greater the user’s aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force “wave”. It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, could be used to pull enemies themselves closer to a mutant’s sword range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the opponent. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. One of the most powerful uses of the ability was pulling an aircraft from the sky. In 364 BC, Keme Vail claimed that Talak Hord once pulled a statue the size of an Egyptian pyramid to the ground. In 2012, Abalan demonstrated the ability in Columbia. Although unsure if he could, with great effort he managed to use his powers on an already-falling Mettan M-class Supreme Exterminator, turning it and sending it crashing into a NoHead ore facility. Applications deriving from uses of Summoning Rend Rend was a dark power that allowed the practitioner to move a single target, be it creature or object, in two different directions simultaneously. Telekinetic Disarm Telekinetic Disarm used telekinesis to pull a weapon from an opponent’s grasp. The mutant could then choose to have the weapon fly into his hand. Elena used a telekinetic disarm to disarm Whammo Fireball when he tried to assassinate Empress Zira Miranda Grover. Prior to the Occupation of Orem, Natalia Thornton used this power to disarm Andrew Hendersen as part of the capture of Hendersen and his companions. Telekinetic shove The most basic applications of telekinetic offense utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, telekinetic shove could create a telekinetic impulse via mutantry, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. Depending on the power of the user, this ability could be used to do anything from staggering a target to shattering stone. The greater the user’s telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled mutant could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. In a rage, Abalan was capable of releasing a blast powerful enough to disintegrate Muggle foes. This power was an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. Particularly ruthless mutants could use a well-timed telekinetic shove to send their enemies tumbling off penthouse balconies or into deep chasms. Additionally, mutants who were exceptionally skilled or powerful could even use a telekinetic shove to kill their opponents via the sheer force of the shove itself. Both the Gladiator and Abalan demonstrated this ability on multiple occasions. Beyond offense, this power had many utilitarian applications, such as pulverizing heavy debris and other obstructions too large to remove without specialized equipment. It should also be noted that the non-damaging type of the telekinetic shove was sometimes seen in combat, such as using a burst of telekinetic energy to deflect large projectiles such as rockets. A trained mutant could resist telekinetic shove, presumably by shielding themselves with telekinetic energy of their own. However, this shielding could be penetrated or overwhelmed by an opponent of sufficient skill or power. Applications deriving from Telekinetic Push Whirlwind A more advanced form of telekinetic shove, and a rather feeble version of Dark Wave. The mutant would alter the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. This swirling force would lift an opponent into the air, spin them around, and leave them incapable of moving out of it. This allowed the mutant to attack without resistance. One of the most notable uses of this ability was from Jason Hecks when confronting Tavon Lan in Austria. Chimaera demonstrated a natural talent for this ability, and she further modified it with her knowledge. The former NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Demonic NoHead may also have known how to use it. This ability was known to the Order of the Worms as the Spell of Storm. Annabeth and her companions may also have used this force power during the Mission to Washington. Dark Wave One of the most powerful forms of telekinetic shove, it was essentially a wave of pure energy that pulsed out from the mutant that utilized it which knocked back anything within the power’s blast radius. The strength of Dark Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the mutant needed room to move, since mutants could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. It could also be used as “crowd control,” when overwhelming numbers of enemies immediately swarm toward the user. Using Dark Wave could be used to give the mutant time to rethink their strategy and cast more powers, or they could also attack fallen opponents as they are stunned. Baby Intelligence used this power when he lost his sword on the Wasp in the Second NoHead War. Mr. Crooked NoHead was powerful enough to use a Dark wave to nearly atomize six assassins after being seriously injured in a surprise attack. The Gladiator was also capable of utilizing this ability, showcasing his skill in 2041 when he used one to kill dozens of Government soldiers simultaneously. Hell Burnbottom also used this move during his Duel with Xydarone. Perhaps the most notable use of this ability was the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who used an extremely powerful Dark wave to decimate a street and kill twenty Muggles at once while evading Darren Slade, who was blamed for the crimes and Annabeth’s alleged death. The explosion was so fierce, it left a massive crater in the street, with the pipes showing. The most powerful known user of this ability was the dark-side entity Aberfa Tahv, who once produced a wave so powerful that it destroyed the city of Houston, disintegrating nearby beings and materials and causing objects further away to be shredded. Telekinetic Repulse An extremely powerful telekinetic power similar in function to the telekinetic shove, and perhaps even more to Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Dark Wave, the telekinetic repulse, or telepulse, was no more or less than a gigantic telekinetic explosion. The user would concentrate in their powers and violently push them outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity. The power only affected objects a certain distance away from the user, and therefore could be avoided by moving further away from the user. The primary difference between it and the Dark Wave ability appeared to be that a telepulse always functioned as a spherical explosion that radiated from the user, while a Dark Wave typically functioned in a circular or semi-circular fashion. The Gladiator was a master of this ability, as was his apprentice, Abalan. Perhaps the most notably powerful user of the ability was Abalan’s clone, who could produce a repulse so violent and powerful that it could disintegrate enemies and the surrounding objects caught in the blast. Telekinetic Throw A telekinetic ability, perhaps related to telekinetic shove. It caused objects, and even people, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. A skilled mutant could throw multiple, large objects simultaneously at great speed, as evidenced by Mean King during his duel with Baby Intelligence in the Bench Store, during which he hurled benches at the S.M.S.B. Master. Baby Strength used this ability when he was attacked in the Fourth NoHead Base, hurling Bratpro arms at oncoming Rocket soldiers. Annabeth used it to defeat police officer Ronald Noace in combat in Kansas. Sebiscuits used it to overwhelm and subdue Baby Intelligence during their battle on the construction tower in New York City. Telekinetic Blast Telekinetic blast was a powerful telekinetic exertion of mutantry that was basically a more powerful version of the telekinetic shove, where the user would (hence it’s name) blast opponents and obstacles out of the way in a much more violent manner than a simple push. Abalan was a notable user of this ability. The Gladiator was also capable of using this power, as demonstrated during the Battle of Florida when he used the technique to shatter Abalan’s swords. A similar ability to this was telekinetic crush. Constricting powers These powers, considered to be similar in some aspects, were used to telekinetically “grip” one or more of the target’s internal organs and apply pressure. Telekinetic Wound This power allowed a mutant to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent’s organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim’s heart or lungs. Telekinetic Kill This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victim’s organs. In 2000, Mr. Stupid NoHead used a telekinetic kill against his traitorous bodyguard Aubrie’s heart, killing her instantly. Mr. Demonic NoHead also used a telekinetic kill on his father by envisioning a giant hand squeezing his father’s heart resulting in a fatal heart attack. Annabeth knew how to use this power, and demonstrated the ability to stop a victim’s heart or freeze his lungs with the Dark side. Telekinetic Strangulation This was an attack via telekinesis that was used to crush a living being’s throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. NoHead Masters used this when wanting to punish people or prove their strength to a number of individuals. Those under its effect would usually clutch at their throats. Although it was more commonly used by the NoHeads, it was used by S.M.S.B. members as well. Most individuals needed only a live visual of their victim in order to perform the technique. The Dark Flame demonstrated this by choking Admiral Kendal Owens over a viewscreen, even though the admiral was on the bridge and the Dark Flame was in his meditation chamber. However, this ability requires extreme focus upon the object at hand, any break of concentration and the choke would be removed and the target’s freedom of movement restored. Some individuals were also powerful enough and experienced enough to not require any visuals to kill someone via telekinetic strangulation, such as when Mr. Crooked NoHead used the ability to kill the Shadow Collective guards standing near the door before opening it to confront his son. Annabeth was also seen using this ability to express her dissatisfaction with an Imperial officer during her search for Sheriff Bladepoint, choking the man while staring pointedly away from him. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Stupid NoHead did something similar to Ken, breaking the Muggle’s neck via a telekinetic grip while he was looking away from him. Sebiscuits used telekinetic strangulation on Lindsay Kellerman, after accusing her of bringing Baby Intelligence into pursuit of him. During the bank investigation, he again used telekinetic strangulation on Rush Clopin during an anger-fueled hand-to-hand brawl in Ramona Meyer’s apartment. Sean also used this technique to torture Rebel leader Poe Ledsa in 2018. After futile attempts by NoHead Brute Gunray to gain intelligence from the Rebel leader, Sean lost his temper when the captured Poe refused to give him vital information that might save Sean’s friends Annabeth and Darren Slade from the brain worms.The Super Babies: Adventures: Watch Out For Brainworms! He would also later use it on Rotta Hecks when interrogating her on who had framed his nephew. Other mutants known to have used this power included Meleka, who was seen choking a soldier who was in his home. Lord Xamera choked her former apprentice, Lord Kaamai, after being betrayed by the latter. In the time after the First World War, a man later known as Toki Rolliven carried out a prolonged campaign of serial killing. He killed all of his victims by choking them with the Dark side, which led to bounties posted from Japan for the “Japanese Strangler”. He was later discovered by Wayne Carrick and was killed by Antonio. Although users of the dark side reveled in using the power, especially for humiliation, this power was used by the light side as well. In 948 AD, Lord Kaamai used this technique against a female Mettan officer who questioned his authority to chastise her, releasing her afterward. Picar Kueller used telekinetic strangulation on Fermon. Telekinetic grip This move was similar to telekinetic strangulation and crush, as it was used to grip enemies with telekinesis. The target could be seized with great strength, lifted off their feet and suspended in the air by a powerful mutant. If used to a high degree, it could crush an opponent’s bones or organs. Very similar to telekinetic strangulation, the main difference between the two was that choke was used to strangle its victim, as it seems the usual method was to telekinetically crush the throat or windpipe of its victim, whereas Grip was used to literally grab someone telekinetically, lift them up into the air, then either choke them or throw them. More powerful users were quite capable of lifting the intended target off the ground and moving them through the air. Also, the user was not limited to merely strangling their prey, but could crush organs or bones. Those most experienced with telekinetic grips needed only a live visual of their victim in order to perform the technique. Some used this provision as an advantage to escape the Grip’s clutches; mutants could implement enhanced persuasion or blinding to obscure a Grip-user’s vision, or some could immediately leap to escape it (with mixed results in either case, depending on the user’s knowledge of mutantry). Xydarone was known to have been able to escape a telekinetic grip by firing her jetpack, utilizing the external propulsion to fly safely out of the grip-user’s line of sight. If one could not escape the sight of a grip-user, the next best method was to disrupt the user’s concentration. Mutants in the time of the Second S.M.S.B. era could commonly do this by simply pushing their enemy with the light side, and others were known to have broken a Grip by blasting the user with a weapon. These solutions were both limited, however; those most powerful in the use of the technique could maintain concentration during a telekinetic shove, and even more could control the Grip so well that the choked target would not be able to even draw his or her weapon. A skilled user would not restrict himself to only the grip to subdue opponents, some would take the opportunity to simultaneously move an opponent over a fall, throw him, slam him into a wall, or merely force an opponent to disable his sword, then follow with an attack. Mutants known to have used this power included Mr. Stupid NoHead, who used it on Baby Intelligence when the latter, along with Sebiscuits, boarded the Wasp to rescue Mayor Katie Black; and Dellan, who used the power at least once on Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence himself used this very power, for he first exercised a degree of control over telekinetic grip during the duel in the Acquisition District, against Tavion Amix, who had enraged Intelligence by her involvement in his partner’s apparent death. Though Intelligence released Amix once she revealed that the supposed killing was a ruse, and though he would quiet his anger from that moment forth, Intelligence would continue to demonstrate the power through the rest of his days. The Gladiator’s apprentice, Abalan, was also extremely competent with Grip and employed it as one of his primary weapons. The Gladiator himself would routinely utilize it against fellow mutants, and developed his skill with it to the point that he could grip and throw even Abalan with it. The telekinetic grip was not always regarded as a dark side ability, as it could be used to peacefully immobilize an opponent. Telekinetic crush One of the most violent powers known to mutants, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Dark side. Baby Intelligence used this technique on two unidentified soldiers in Levensworth to recover his sword after been fighting with the mercenary Darx O’Zar and giving Lindsay Kellerman time to destroy the bombs around the city. During the latter part of the Second NoHead War, Baby Intelligence used a telekinetic crush on General Naay after the cyborg unintentionally killed police officer Jessie. This was in part responsible for his death. This instance of a Light side user using the technique on a living being was a rare one, as most police officers and S.M.S.B. members deemed the technique too violent and dark to use in that manner. Lord Smasa, who would not hesitate to use telekinetic crush and similar techniques on Mettan personnel that he deemed incompetent, was capable of crushing small vehicles on the battlefield. On at least one occasion, Rotta Hecks has shown to be the same way. Annabeth used this powerful attack to compensate for her young age and lack of physical strength. It made for an effective display of her power. Mr. Demonic NoHead was also a notable practitioner of this power as seen when he crushed a government soldier in Palmyra. Abalan was also noted to use this ability against an AT-TR in Columbia during his assault on the NoHead factory. Sword combat Saber Barrier A defensive technique, the saber barrier was a telekinetic sword combat technique used by some practitioners of dual-saber combat in the Second S.M.S.B. It consisted of having the swords whirl hovering in a horizontal circle around the saber-wielding opponent, thus creating a defensive yet deadly wall of sword blades, defending the user primarily against melee attacks. S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence was a practitioner of saber barrier, as were the Dark mutant Aurora and several New Reborn. Jaden Korn might also have mastered this technique. Annabeth used a variant of this power in her confrontation with Sheriff Bladepoint, conjuring three swords to fight for her. Saber Throw It was an offensive use of the sword. It is not clear if it was an ability in its own right or a technique combining powers such as summoning. The mutant, whether by manually locking the blade in the ‘on’ position or holding in the activation button telekinetically, could throw the sword in a boomerang fashion, with it cutting its way through obstacles and (usually after deactivation) returning to the hand of the caster. Variations in the skill of users meant that some could hurl their swords great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or keep them hovering in place. These techniques, finely honed, could be combined to make telekinetic sword combat possible. Also, there was a destructive variation of the technique where the saber could be thrown straight towards the target. It was extremely damaging to anything alive, if it hit vital parts of the body, such as heart or head. Abalan was a notable practitioner of this skill. His clone was also quite skilled with it, and would often throw both of his weapons simultaneously into troop formations to devastating effect. Telekinetic sword combat Levitating swords Telekinetic sword combat techniques made use of telekinesis in sword combat. Some telekinetic sword combat techniques, like the Saber throw, were offensive, while others were defensive. Annabeth displayed the most remarkable form of telekinetic sword combat — having the ability to wield at least three swords independently in combat, holding each of them aloft with the Dark side, and having them fight with a will of their own. Mr. Demonic NoHead demonstrated this ability when he telekinetically used his sword to kill three young boys while their father helplessly looked on. Years later, Jay Organa would use exactly the same ability during the Battle of GT-2 Base, igniting his lightsaber telekinetically. While brief, his use of the Light side allowed him to unclip and activate his weapon, destroying an unidentified girl with one swift stroke. The cloned Abalan was capable of using this ability to attack whenever he was empowered through his rage. Other applications Levitation Levitation was a power that allowed mutants to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using their powers, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. Baby Intelligence briefly used levitation to attune his connection to the Light side during his ‘re-training’ at the MBH. During a Kathe in Massachusetts, Mr. Degrading NoHead used this ability to escape from the future Mr. Demonic NoHead. Telekinetic Flight Telekinetic flight was a power that enabled the user to telekinectically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation (see above) to an extreme degree. To use this power took a great deal of concentration. Hell Burnbottom, Sean, and Mr. Stupid NoHead may have possessed this power, being able to hover above the ground in standard gravity. The Dark mutant Yu may have possessed this ability as well, to some degree. His master, Derek, also possessed this power, according to Yu. Baby Intelligence could use this power, as he demonstrated on several occasions. His friend Sebiscuits had also learned this skill by 2060. The ancient NoHead Mr. Degrading NoHead was also able to use the Dark side to levitate, yet with better control to such a degree that he could indeed fly. Justin Keith once mentioned to Connor Horn that he could levitate them both for almost a kilometer — but that it would be highly energy-consuming. It is possible that telekinetic flight had some relation to Floating Meditation, a meditation technique where the user floated several inches off the ground during meditation. Force Wind An ancient NoHead technique. This power would allow the Dark side user to manipulate and channel air currents to form a powerful and destructive tornado that could lift up targets and fling them about. During his training at the police station, Officer Bullseye used this to disable incoming N-54 fighters, taking out four fighters by smashing them in each other. Projected fighting An application of telekinesis which could be used to harm an opponent without physical contact. The damage inflicted using projected fighting was dependent upon the attacker’s physical strength — the power effectively acted to extend their physical body in hand-to-hand combat. The user could also choose to attack with less than full strength, in order to stun rather than injure. A target could defend against projected fighting as though it were a standard hand-to-hand attack, or if mutated, by using their powers. Knowledge of unarmed hand-to-hand combat techniques and pure physical strength would also make projected fighting techniques more effective. The power could be used against any opponent within the attacker’s line of sight, and was easier to use against closer opponents. The use of projected fighting was dangerous not only for the intended target, but for the attacker. As it used powers to deliberately assault another, it brought the user closer to the dark side. Charity Hirz used this technique during her interrogation of Aiden Val during the First NoHead War, eventually killing him. Specific means included telekinetically hurling dirt, dust and debris at a foe affecting it’s perception. One could also throw a small object in the path of an incoming projectile, to prevent it from striking them. Users Talak Hord used telekinesis to pull a statue the size of an Egyptian pyramid to the ground in 364 BC. In 1544, Hobart used telekinesis on himself as he leapt from the roof of a local church, remaining suspended in mid-air for a brief period of time before landing on a broken couch. Before Sean Cornelly renounced his commission, he made recordings on the Holoka dealing with telekinesis. These teachings became required viewing for two generations of police apprentices. Sebiscuits Cardarphen used it when he lifted a piece of cabbage to cut for Ramona Meyer and returned one of the pieces to her. Mr. Horrid NoHead used it to lift and move several objects, including two chairs and a datapad around himself in a circular motion, while he also elevated himself in a technique called Floating Meditation in the First NoHead Base. Cassie Fiennes was one mutant who was weak in telekinesis, a long standing inability in her family’s mutant history. Annabeth Black used it to use three swords simultaneously after she was slashed in the face by Sheriff Bladepoint. Hell Burnbottom employed it during his battle against Baby Intelligence, and again while dueling Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in the same building. Baby Intelligence used it against Mr. Stupid NoHead in his battle in New York City, and much later used it to unlock Telekinibabe’s restraints when he was brought aboard the Palace of Despair. Connor Jax, a former member of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s Royal Guard and aspiring NoHead, had some telekinetic powers. Among the most skilled users of telekinesis were the Zeisa Shi. Neither S.M.S.B. members or NoHeads, their skilled use of telekinetic force use was developed over decades of simply surviving their planet’s harsh environment, surpassing even some of the most powerful of NoHeads in their skills. Their weapon of choice was a dilvablade, a circular bladed weapon that was thrown and manipulated with telekinesis and could be recalled. It required great skill in telekinesis to be wielded effectively. Sebiscuits’ valet also utilized telekinesis, a power said to be inherent to his species. It was unknown whether this was a manifestation of mutantry or some other kind of supernatural talent. Similarly, certain other species, such as Mind-witches, also held telekinetic powers that may or may not have been telekinesis-related. There were several impressive displays of telekinesis. The mutant Porska 97, utilizing the channeled powers of all available mutants of Matthew’s S.M.S.B. Praxeum, used telekinesis to push seventeen Mettan M-class Supreme Exterminators out of the system. The massive amount of energy claimed the man’s life. Another extreme display of telekinesis was accomplished by Lord Smasa. Using the power, he pulled a Centarion-class battlecruiser out of the massive artificial gravity well that the Mass Shadow Generator had created around two moons of Malachor, a gravity well so powerful that it had nearly obliterated the planet itself. Behind the scenes In all three books of The Life and Legends series, the skill is vaguely referred to as Object manipulation or “Alter.” Movement-related applications One exception to the requisite of maintaining visual sight when using a telekinetic grip does exist in the novel, where Lord Alak strangled and killed a NoHead Warrior that almost fell on him him in attack, holding her in midair, and while Alak was staring transfixed in the opposite direction. Admittedly, the Dark wave has the power to destroy an entire robot squadron. This was demonstrated by Baby Intelligence at the Battle of the Wasp, when he was without his sword. Sword combat Saber throw is seen only two times in the eleven books, yet is comparatively common in other Super Babies-related works. This is most likely due to the desire to add a ranged dimension to swords, which are more typically thought of as melee weapons. In the books, saber throw is used by Hell Burnbottom against Baby Intelligence in (where it can only be seen in two frames) as Baby Intelligence leapt on surfaces to avoid the NoHead’s blows and by Baby Intelligence against an F-7 robotic soldier in . Other applications Telekinetic flight Many fans insist that most examples of this are not actual instances of “flight” but merely a slowing of movement during a fall, or added power to the legs during a jump. The determining factor should be the actual movement involved, falling (Burnbottom’s floating, Amelia Fiennes falling great distances), leaps (Baby Intelligence aboard the Wasp) or hovering (the witches of the Bulge). With the exception of Bulge and Lord Nyax, all other uses were some variation of moving an object, oneself. Telekinetic flight was also mentioned in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil as an ability that a witch named Hermy possesses. That talent has since been redesigned to afford movement for a brief period of time, but not prolonged flight. Some assert that Baby Intelligence exercised the telekinetic flight power, this has not been confirmed, and can be seen as an extreme demonstration of Intelligence’s skill at telekinetically moving himself and robots quickly and for far distances. Appearances Telekinesis appears in almost every Super Babies work. Notes and references Category:Powers Category:Control powers